Ese brillo en los ojos
by TrixBB
Summary: Esta idea me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza por largo tiempo, porque estoy convencida de que Max lo supo desde antes que cualquiera de nosotros. Faltan DOCE!


Trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero era imposible quitarse la idea de la cabeza, ese par estaban demasiado condescendientes el uno con el otro, cordiales en extremo y ni asomo de sus habituales discusiones por tonterías, esas maravillosas discrepancias que los habían mantenido unidos durante todos estos años.

Con tristeza supuso que quizás Booth se había liado una vez más con alguna otra rubia simpática y sexy, el tipo de mujer que parecía ser el común denominador de todas las mujeres en su pasado, tan diferentes a Temperance. Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza como intentando descubrir de qué manera podía ayudarlos a ambos a dar, de una vez por todas, el paso en el camino correcto.

Booth era un buen hombre, aunque en el pasado lo había arrestado en cada oportunidad que pudo… sin embargo, también había aconsejado y apoyado a su hija durante los difíciles momentos en que él decidió reaparecer en su vida para recuperar su rol de padre y quedarse con ella para siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la pelea de ambos a puños en el estacionamiento, justo antes de que lo arrestase por última vez… se acarició el mentón como si aún sintiera el dolor del golpe, si que pegaba duro ese Booth!

Además estaba Parker, el pequeño hijo de Booth, ese niño adoraba a Temperance… ella formaba parte de la vida del crío casi desde que su padre y la antropóloga empezaron a trabajar juntos, que era más de la mitad de su corta vida. Tenía casi diez años, una increíble capacidad de observación y un natural interés por las ciencias, y gracias a esas ganas de aprender más sobre ciencias fue que se conocieron y se hicieron todo lo cercanos que pueden ser un hombre mayor y un niño pequeño, cómo abuelo y nieto, pensó. Y fue precisamente mientras lo ayudaba con un experimento para una tarea escolar que implicaba el uso de una gaseosa y algunas pastillas de menta que observó al pequeño preocupado y decidió interrogarlo al respecto, el niño reclamó que no entendía porque su padre no se hacía novio de la doctora Huesos y a continuación le había preguntado "¿qué podemos hacer para juntarlos?"… ese pequeño diablillo sí que tenía claras las cosas.

Sin embargo, habían ocurrido un par de sucesos inesperados durante ese día en los bolos, que le daban esperanzas.

_Temperance se había inclinado sobre un costado del agente apoyándose con absoluta naturalidad, encajando sobre el cuerpo de Booth como si conociera a la perfección cada centímetro y sin necesidad de pensarlo siquiera fuera capaz de saber donde colocarse. En ese mismo instante, el compañero de su hija la había besado en la mejilla, y ella había celebrado aquel beso con una risa traviesa para luego girarse sobre los pies y marcharse a interrogar un sospechoso… y él, había sido testigo de la mirada que Buck le había dado a Wanda, después de todo él, Max Keenan, también era un macho alfa y pudo reconocer en la mirada del agente un destello, una mezcla de deseo, amor y victoria. _

Además si lo pensaba bien, no había percibido esa sutil tensión que siempre existía entre ambos, ese juego de seducción involuntario al que jugaban siempre sin proponérselo.

_Metida en la piel de Wanda, Temperance había dejado escapar el comentario "si Buck y yo tenemos alguna vez un niño…", eso era precisamente lo que había dicho y él, casi suelta una carcajada de sorpresa y felicidad. Al fin, su hija se mostraba un poco menos racional y era capaz de imaginar un mañana, aunque según ella solo fuera para mantenerse en el personaje._

Y por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar de dónde le resultaba tan familiar el brillo que había descubierto ese día en los ojos de su hija. Su Temperance era una mujer preciosa, pero ese día resplandecía más que nunca, y sus ojos… esos ojos que había heredado de él junto con su amor por la ciencia, lucían más intensos que nunca. Incluso más que cuando era una niña pequeña y se entusiasmaba por los regalos más insospechados: un telescopio, una caja de herramientas, un paseo al planetario.

Decidió no torturarse más, ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar, al día siguiente debía ir a su terapia de rehabilitación muy temprano. Y de pronto, mientras se preparaba para dormir, sintió como si cayera un rayo sobre él. El recuerdo apareció de súbito en su mente… y se acordó sin dudas dónde había visto este brillo anteriormente… había sido en los ojos de Christine y ocurrió en dos oportunidades: la primera vez por Russ y la segunda por Temperance.

Se acostó feliz, cerró los ojos y rogó porque en sus sueños aparecieran los nietos que estaba convencido llegarían pronto.


End file.
